whowarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 12
Series 12 is the second series starring The Jazz Doctor and Katherine. It also sees the debut of an all new robotic companion, F3LINE. It was commissioned 26 days before the release of Series 11, as the BBC knew it would be a huge global success, and fans would instantly take to the new Doctor. This series sees The Jazz Doctor in even more dangerous situations than he has been previously. It has been speculated that there will be an episode set on BBC's The Big Questions, where The Doctor must save Peter Hitchens from being pelted with eggs by radical Islamists. The TARDIS console room was also tweaked, and fitted with red carpets. The series arc revolves around The Doctor meeting characters who tell him about "the announcement". It is heavily implied that the unfolding of this prophecy will result in The Doctor regenerating. In the Christmas Special, The Doctor meets a logical free thinker who tells him prophecies are bullshit. The entire series is very much focused on encouraging people to be more logical, and just because an Ood says 'the major announcement' will result in The Jazz Doctor regenerating, there is no sufficient evidence to back it up, so it probably won't happen. Episode guide # Assault of the Benefactors: A new series calls for a new look. As the Doctor purchases a new coat after installing new carpets in the TARDIS, Alex Jones is assaulted again nearby. This time, it's captured on film. Is this the beginning of civil war? The people are finally waking up, and the republic is rising. # Dreams of Conquest: A much loved character from the classic series returns in this thrilling adventure, and after overcoming death itself after reading inspiring poetry, he will finally achieve his dreams - of conquest. # Eat: An all new psychological thriller which sees the debut of the scariest monster in Doctor Who history: The Poltrogon. A creature made of irresistibly tender slices of chicken. But there's a twist. Eat the chicken and you die. Could you resist? # The Slitheen Inclusion: The Doctor must learn to accept flatulence. # The Slitheen Incursion: In the second part of this story, The Slitheen have decided to invade Earth and leave their excreta on the streets. How much intolerance can the human race tolerate? # Edit Mode: "We're live!" An episode set entirely on Google Hangouts. An alien entity has managed to hack into the computers of innocent podcasters and literally edit them out of existence. # The Great Debate: A popular but controversial columnist is attacked on live television by bigots, and only The Doctor can help. But where is he? # Time of Zygon: In this modern and stylish re-imagining of an all time classic, The Doctor and Katherine discover something ancient in an old English village. Katherine's washing machine is also broken. # TBA: ''Unknown. # ''TBA: ''A postmodern episode which has no premise, and is actually called 'TBA'. It focuses on what the Doctor does before his adventures are even written. Written by a popular LA filmmaker. # ''Take Care: '''''Katherine is on holiday, and The Doctor is alone. As a prophecy unfolds, the Time Lord ponders only one thing: Is this the beginning of the end? Old friends unite as a Twitter feud is resurrected. A major announcement is on the way. One that could change the universe forever. # '''''Bye For Now: The major announcement has been delayed. When will it happen? Or was it all a hoax? That's what the Time lord's old friend Ian Levine wants to know, because The Doctor's fate depends on the answer. # Merry Christmyth: The major announcement has been delayed again, but it's definitely happening in one week's time. The Doctor is on borrowed time, so he decides to meet one of the most prolific free thinkers of the 21st century before the announcement that will result in his regeneration. "Religion is bullshit and so are prophecies", he tells him. But is he right? Will The Doctor live past the announcement?